FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a method for starting an application program. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for starting an application program by processing multimedia contents selected on a display screen. The selected contents are processed with an application program corresponding thereto for display on a display screen as images and for reproduction as sound from a speaker. The invention relates also to a recording medium on which a computer program carrying such method as software is recorded and a computer system to be operated thereby.